


Someday we'll know

by orangemma



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Homosexuality, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangemma/pseuds/orangemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depuis quelques mois, Justin a quitté Brian pour Ethan. Suite a cela Brian plonge dans le malheur et a du mal a en remonter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday we'll know

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline : Je dirais, sauf erreur de ma part, épisode 302.  
> Et si le cœur vous dit, vous pouvez écouter "Someday we'll know" de New Radicals en fond sonore !

Trois mois. Trois mois que Justin avait pris ses affaires et quitté le loft. Trois mois que Brian errait sans aucun but, sans plus aucune envie. Trois mois que le dieu du sexe avait perdu son ange, son rayon de soleil.

A présent il était là, seul sur un chaise, au milieu du loft, face à la porte par laquelle celui qu'il aimait été parti. Dans une main, une bouteille de whisky déjà à moitié vide et dans l'autre l'écharpe de soie blanche qu'il portait au bal de promotion du jeune blond, encore maculée du sang de celui-ci. Plus il regardait son écharpe et plus Brian ressentait le besoin de boire. Boire pour oublier : oublier cette nuit tragique, le départ de Justin… tout ce dont il se sentait responsable. Boire pour se donner un peu plus de courage : le courage nécessaire pour réitérer le projet qu'il avait eu pour ses 30 ans. Après tout il n'avait plus rien à perdre et il pourrait ainsi rester éternellement beau et jeune.

Il but alors une généreuse gorgée et se leva. Il monta sur la chaise et passa l'écharpe autour de la poutre du plafond avant de la passer autour de cou. Brian but une nouvelle fois à même le goulot pour noyer ses pensées. Comment en était –il arrivé au point de se tuer avec le dernier objet qui lui rappelait le plus son ange ? Lui qui s'était de nombreuses fois senti mourir à petit feu et qui ne trouvait aucun sens à sa vie mais que l'adolescent sauvait toujours du bord du gouffre grâce à son amour, n'avait plus rien pour se rattraper aujourd'hui. Il avait tout perdu, c'était de sa faute et il en était tout à fait conscient. Pourquoi n'avait il pas été capable de le retenir ? Ce n'était pourtant pas si difficile de dire ce qu'il éprouvait, de montrer qu'il tenait à Justin, de lui dire simplement « Je t'aime ». Tout le monde le faisait alors pourquoi pas lui ? Maintenant Yann, Evan... ou quelque soit son putain de nom avait pris sa place et il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

Il entreprit alors de finir sa bouteille avant de sauter de sa chaise et de rester ainsi, les pieds dans le vide.

* * *

Justin s'était rendu au bureau de l'économat de l'école pour tenter de trouver un arrangement pour le financement de ses études. Suite à sa rupture avec Brian, il n'avait plus les moyens de payer, il ne pouvait pas trouver un autre travail car la première fois qu'il avait essayer, il avait finit par demander de l'aide à Brian et pour finir, son père avait refusé de payer une autre école que Dartmouth. Le jeune homme se retrouvait donc pris à la gorge. Il fut alors sorti de ses pensées par la voix calme de la responsable qui déclara :

« - J'ai peur de ne pas bien saisir votre problème…

\- Son problème, répondit Ethan sur le même ton, c'est que M. Taylor ne pourra pas poursuivre ses études dans votre école à moins qu'elle ne devienne gratuite !

\- Ça serait dommage… » dit elle toujours aussi calme.

Justin intervint alors avant que son amant ne commence à s'énerver :

« - Et serait –il possible de reporter mes études d'un semestre jusqu'à ce que je trouve une solution ?

\- Mais quel est le soucis ? demanda t elle, ne comprenant visiblement pas.

\- Il ne peut pas payer le semestre ! s'exclama Ethan

\- Il a déjà été payé, c'est dans le dossier. »

Les deux garçons restèrent bouche bée, se regardant sans comprendre. Ce fut Ethan qui brisa le silence en premier :

« - Tu m'avais dit que ton connard de père avait refusé ?

\- Il a refusé, répondit Justin sceptique, c'est ce que je croyais.

\- Apparemment il a changé d'avis, annonça la responsable avec un sourire ravi

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui a dis mais ça a marché ! » dit Ethan heureux, avant de se pencher vers Justin pou l'embrasser avec fougue.

La femme les regarda, attendri avant d'ajouter :

\- Félicitation M. Taylor, puis se levant et lui tendant la main pour le saluer elle continua, vous avez à présent tous les moyens de laisser parler votre talent ! »

Justin se leva à son tour et lui serra la main. Le doute l'envahissant, il en profita pour jeter un œil sur son dossier. Il reconnut alors immédiatement la signature : ce n'était pas celle de son père mais celle de Brian. Pourquoi avait il fait ça alors qu'ils étaient séparés ? Etait-ce une tentative de son aîné pour le reconquérir ? Il savait pourtant qu'il n'avait que faire de son argent. Il n'en dit pas un mot à Ethan et décida d'aller chercher les réponses à ses questions après cet entretien.

* * *

Justin respira un bon coup, leva le poing et frappa à la porte. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de frapper une nouvelle fois. Toujours aucune réponse. Comme à son habitude Brian devait être occupé avec un gars qu'il avait ramassé, néanmoins Justin devait lui parler. Il attrapa alors, dans sa poche, le jeu de clés qu'il n'avait toujours pas rendu à son ancien amant. A l'instant où il eu introduit la clé dans la serrure, il entendit un bruit de verre brisé de l'autre coté de la porte. Légèrement inquiet, il ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec.

Il resta alors bouche bée devant la scène qu'il vit : Brian s'était pendu au milieu de son loft. L'écharpe de soie blanche, maculée de sang, qu'il portait lors de son agression au bal de promo entourait son coup tandis qu'une bouteille, vraisemblablement d'alcool avait explosé à ses pieds. Prit de panique, Justin se précipita à l'intérieur, jetant son sac au passage. Il attrapa un couteau sur le plan de travail et se dépêcha de couper l'écharpe qui entourait le cou de Brian. Le corps du brun tomba alors dans les bras du jeune homme, qui s'affala sous le poids.

A terre, Justin sentit le souffle de Brian sur sa nuque. Il le secoua alors, répétant désespérément son prénom. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il entendit l'homme émettre un grognement. Brian se retourna sur le dos tout en lâchant un « Fais chier » haineux à Justin. Celui-ci se releva, toujours autant sur les nerfs :

« - Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?! Tu vas pas bien ou quoi ?

\- Merde, quand ce n'est pas Mike, c'est toi. Vous faîtes chier à la fin !

\- Tu... tu as déjà essayé de…

\- Ton fiancé ne t'attends pas ? demanda Brian en rapportant son attention sur le jeune homme.

\- Il fallait que je vienne te voir parce que…

\- Tu m'as vu, le coupa Brian tout en se relevant à son tour. Alors maintenant casse toi.

\- Après ça ? demanda le jeune homme en désignant les lambeaux d'écharpe.

\- Ro, ne fais pas comme si tu t'inquiétais encore pour moi. Dis moi ce que tu voulais et va rejoindre ton Evan, histoire de me foutre la paix !

\- Pourquoi tu as payé mon école ? demanda alors Justin sans préambule.

\- Un contrat est un contrat.

\- Pourquoi l'honorer si tu comptais te tuer ?

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour que tu arrêtes tes études mon ange… »

Justin soupira. « Mon ange », toujours ce surnom qui lui donnait la sensation d'être enfin important aux yeux de quelqu'un, tandis que pour Ethan, il n'était que l'Arlésienne. Un personnage fantôme inutile à Ethan pour continuer d'écrire l'histoire de sa vie…

Justin fut sortit de ses pensées par la voix de Brian qui ajouta :

« - Bon si c'était tout, tu ferais mieux de partir. Je ne voudrais pas que ton homme se fasse du souci pour toi à cause de moi.

\- Hum… oui, oui je devrais, répondit Justin encore un peu ailleurs. Merci pour l'école et… S'il te plait ne… ne recommence pas. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de grave.

\- Justin. Tu n'es pas ma petite femme alors arrête.

\- Peut être mais malgré ce que tu peux penser je tiens encore à toi et je m'en voudrais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose de mal, répliqua t il avant d'ajouter plus doucement : parce que tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans ma vie. Et s'il le fallait je referais exactement la même chose.

\- Alors n'hésite pas…, commença Brian en le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de s'interrompre. Il se retourna et attrapa son paquet de cigarettes. Il en alluma une et ajouta : Retourne auprès de ton fiancé. »

Justin soupira et fit demi tour en direction de la sortie. Il avait presque atteint la porte lorsqu'il se stoppa net et qu'il déclara, sans se retourner : « Si tu as besoin de moi, tu as mon numéro alors appelle moi. »

Puis il sortit sans attendre de réponse de Brian. Il ferma la porte d'un coup sec, laissant une nouvelle fois son ancien amant seul derrière lui. Il s’avança vers l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton pour l'appeler. Il attendait que celui-ci arrive lorsque son portable sonna. Il sortit le téléphone de la poche de son jean et regarda le nom de son correspondant : "Brian" s'étalait en lettres lumineuses sur l'écran. Il tourna la tête mais la porte du loft était toujours close. Il décrocha donc, curieux de ce que pouvait bien vouloir lui dire Brian :

« - Oui qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Questionna t il légèrement amusé.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, répondit l'autre d'une voix calme.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Justin pris de court par cette surprenant déclaration.

\- Reviens, dit Brian avant de s'interrompre. Le temps pour Justin d'entendre la porte du loft s'ouvrir et de voir Brian sur le pas de la porte. Il n'avait plus le combiné à l'oreille lorsqu'il ajouta avec un sourire timide : Tu me manques. »

Justin resta sans voix, les yeux brillants. Il remit son téléphone dans sa poche sans pouvoir lâcher du regard l'homme qui lui faisait face. Cet homme qu'il croyait connaître par cœur et qui pourtant venait de réussir à le surprendre et à le toucher. Tremblant, il s'approcha de lui. Il respira profondément avant de lui poser la question qui lui brûler les lèvres :

« - Tu… tu le pense… vraiment ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit quelque chose que je ne pensais pas ? questionna Brian calmement en lui caressant la joue.

-Non », murmura Justin en baissant les yeux.

Il resta quelques secondes la tête baissé à réfléchir avant de rapporter de nouveau son attention sur Brian :

« - Excuses moi, je n'aurais pas dû… »

* * *

Un mois. Un mois qu'il était de nouveau seul. Un mois depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Justin et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il s'en remettait assez bien. Ils avaient mis les choses au point, Justin avait été clair sur ses sentiments et il était repartit comme il était venu pour retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait. Justin ne lui appartenait plus, en réalité il ne lui avait jamais appartenu et il le savait. Quoiqu'il ait pu faire, pu dire, le cœur de Justin était toujours marqué par l'aura de cet homme qui lui avait tout apporté. Chaque geste, parole de Justin était emprunt par la façon d'être de son ancien mais aussi nouvel amant. C'était une bataille perdue d'avance, quoiqu'il arrive Justin et Brian continueraient de s'aimer, de former un couple, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et c'était une évidence pour tout le monde.

Ethan prit son violon et commença à jouer. Si Justin ne pouvait être heureux sans vivre avec Brian, il en était de même pour lui avec la musique. A présent, leurs routes avaient divergé. Chacun avait trouvé leur véritable raison de se sentir vivre et aujourd'hui ils savaient de quoi il s'agissait : pour l'un s'était la musique et l'autre l'amour.


End file.
